


Riding Bitch

by misura



Category: Smith (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Jeff puts together two of his favorite things.
Relationships: Jeff Breen/Tom





	Riding Bitch

'You'd look good on that bike,' Jeff had said, and he did. _Felt_ good, too.

"Riding bitch, am I?" Tom asked. He didn't sound particularly heart-broken about it. Tom's approach to vehicles was, as a rule, of a rather practical bend. Jeff liked that about him, along with a great many other things there were to like about Tom.

For one thing, it meant he never had to worry about them getting into silly arguments about who got to drive.

"You mind?" he asked, even so, because it was important to show consideration in a relationship. "I could look around for one of those side-cars."

Tom snorted. "Nah. It's fine. Wouldn't want to cramp your style."

Jeff grinned. "Oh please. I'd find a way to make it work. You know I would." He'd half-forgotten where they were supposed to be going. On the one hand, the bike. On the other, Tom. Having the two of them combined made for a bit of a distraction - the good kind, mind.

"Sure you would," Tom said. "So just for my information, is that a gun in your pocket, or are you simply happy to see me?"

"It can't be both?" Jeff asked, even though he'd never met anyone who kept their gun in their pocket. "Because I'm pretty sure it's both." He imagined staying right here, having Tom like this, on the bike.

Tom would probably let him, provided he asked nicely. _Tempting._ Of course, the bike would probably fall over the moment they went from some mild kissing to something a bit more strenuous.

"All right, so are we going to go or are we going to stand around here while you feel me up a bit? Because if that's the plan, we can go back inside, to bed. Very comfortable things, beds."

_Also tempting._ Jeff sighed. "We should probably go and see that guy about that thing."

"Girl. Or woman, if you prefer," Tom corrected. "But yes. We probably should."

Jeff sighed again. He knew they needed the money, that if they quit right now, they wouldn't have enough to last them for even a year, let alone the rest of their lives. "I didn't like her."

"Pretty sure you don't need to like her in order to take her money," Tom said.

"Why don't we go and grab dinner somewhere?" Dinner sounded good. They could get ice cream, after, and go home and stay up late and sleep late. Or, well, maybe not _sleep_ , but.

"It's three in the afternoon. Where did you want to go for dinner?"

"Hey, _I_ don't know. Where can we go that's about four hours away from here?"

Tom stilled. Jeff kept quiet, because when Tom started thinking, there was no rushing him. Like waiting for a perfect wave: you couldn't make it happen when you wanted it to happen. You had to be patient, to wait for it and to trust the wait would be worth it in the end.

"All right," Tom said at last. "I can think of a couple of places. Mexican, Chinese or Thai?"

"Thai sounds good," Jeff said.

Tom nodded. "Thai it is, then. Now, can we go?"

Jeff considered. Four hours on the bike, with Tom pressed up against him. "It's only three. And the bike's pretty fast. We could probably make it in three, three and a half."

Tom didn't say, _you don't even know where we're going._ "Is that so? You know, the Thai place right around the corner isn't half bad, either."

"Eh," Jeff said. He did want to ride the bike, by preference with Tom on it. _Later._

Tom chuckled. "All right, fine, we'll do it your way. Half an hour, then we go."

"Forty-five minutes, tops. An hour, if we push it," Jeff said.


End file.
